Everlasting Bonding
by EverLastingSpirit
Summary: Switching views between Keitaro Urashima and Mutsumi Otohime.
1. The Dream

_**One sec: **Heyy everyone -;; This is my first time writing a Love Hina fantasy..... If i can call it a fantasy... ;;; Hope you enjoy reading!_

_Ohh! Somethings I need to explain. _

_Toudai is the word for Tokyo University. _

_Sempai is used when a younger person is addressing a older person by respect. _

_Kanrinin is the word for manager._

_Hinata Sou is Hinata Dorms_

_Obacan means Aunt._

**Chapter 1** - _The Dream_

**_15 years ago, two lovers made a promise to go to Toudai together. Keitaro Urashima and Mutsumi Otohime, 5 and 6 years old at that time, made a promise to get into Toudai together... The promise sealed by Mutsumi's kiss, made Keitaro think about her for the rest of his life. Mutsumi Otohime moved away from Keitro's hometown and was never seen again until 15 years later, by destiny and fate... _**

_"Kei-Kun. stories say that... when two people grow up and they love each other... they'll both go to Toudai together. Do you promise to go to Toudai with me...?"_

_"Ummm... I think so..."_

_"Thats good! I love you too! Here's a kiss, sealing our promise..."_

_"Ahhh!"_

_"Kei-Kun... We will go together right...? You won't find someone else to love...?_

_"...Of course we'll go together... My heart belongs to you..."_

__

_**But it was that fateful day when Mutsumi left Keitaro's hometown to another area...**_

_"Kei-Kun!!! Remember me!!! Look for me in the future!! We'll go to Toudai together!!_

_"Wait!! Don't leave!! Please!! Ahhhh---"_

Keitaro Urashima woke with sweat running down his face... "_It's that dream again,"_ He thought, "Who_'s that girl... I didn't even get her name..._"

Keitaro was 19 years old, trying to get into Toudai. Unfortuantly, he failed the entarance exam twice.

"I wonder if that girl made it into Toudai yet...?" he asked himself aloud.

"Your thinking about girls Keitaro Urashima?!?!? You should be thinking about how to pass your entarance exams!! We don't have enough money to support you anymore Keitaro. If you can't even get into Toudai the first time... you should have got in the second time!!" said Keitaro's angry mom.

"Mom... don't worry about a thing. I'll get my own money to get into Toudai." said Keitaro.

"Keitaro! Your Grandma Hina just called. She wants you to come down to Hinata Sou! She wants to talk to you about something." called Keitaro's dad.

"_My Grandma Hina...? I don't think I've seen her since my early childhood," _thought Keitaro.

"How are you going to get money Keitaro?? Your not going to get a good job without graduating from Toudai first!" said Keitaro's mom.

"Just don't worry about it mom! Here... I need to pack. I'm going to Hinata Sou."

Keitaro sighed with heavy stress. He started packing his clothes, until he came across a picture. It was a picture taken 15 years ago of Keitaro and Mutsumi, but Keitaro did not know her name. "_Who is she... Damn... she made me make that promise... but I don't even know her name!" _he thought.

"Pack quickly Keitaro. I'll drive you to the train station. You can meet your Obacan Haruka at a coffee shop near Hinata Sou," said Keitaro's father.

Keitaro packed his neccessary belongings and stuffed it into the car trunk. "Lets go dad," he said.

On their their way to the train station they broke into a conversation.

"Thanks for driving me to the train station Dad," said Keitaro

"No problem son. I had to take this route anyways. Son... I need to talk to you about Toudai. Are you sure you want to earn your own money while studying...? You can always skip this years enterance exams and wait for next years, because we'll have enough money then..."

"No Dad. Have faith in me. I can get the money and study at the same time. Don't worry about it. I can manage," said Keitaro with determination in his voice.

"I hope so... Heh. You remind me of myself when I was young."

Keitaro smiled and looked out the window. He thought about that girl he promised... "Kei-Kun!! Remember me!! We'll get into Toudai together!!!"

"Son... Son... Son!! Keitaro!!!" yelled his father.

"Oh, sorry Dad, thanks a lot for driving me again." Said Keitaro. He grabbed his luggage, waved goodbye and set off to the train station.

"Train 902 to Tokyo will be leaving shortly. Please hurry to your trains," said a voice from the train's P.A.

Keitaro hurried to the train with his heavy luggage. He almost missed train 902 by a few seconds. He sat down in his compartment and stared out the window. He didn't notice a small girl about 7 years younger then him sat down beside him. Keitaro, being very tired stretched and grabbed the girl and brought her close to him by accident.

"Ummm... excuse me... but what are you doing???" asked the girl, red in her face.

Keitaro noticed the girl beside him, and looked at his arm. He looked back and forth at the girl and his arm. Suddenly he realized what he has done. "NO!! I'm very sorry!!! I swear it!!" he exclamined.

"Ummm... it's ok... I think..." she said, blushing crimson. "Umm... I have to leave now... bye!" She walked quickly out of Keitaro's compartment and headed towards the next compartment.

Keitaro sighed. "She was pretty cute..." he said. "What am I talking about?!??! I can't like her!!! She's like... 7 years younger then me!! I can't say that!!!" he said accidently out loud.

People from other compartments gathered around Keitaro's compartment. Murmers of words like pedophile and pervert were heard across the train. Keitaro blushed with embaressment.

"I am not a pervert!!!" Keitaro exclamined.

He shut the compartment door and stared out the window again. "I wonder if that girl I promised is thinking of me right now..."

Far Far away... the promised girl was thinking of him... "I wonder if Kei-Kun is thinking of me right now..."

Keitaro drifted off to a deep sleep, thinking once again of the same dream he had in the morning...


	2. Little Island Out at Sea

_**One Sec: I'm going to be switching views between Keitaro and Mutsumi, so it might be confusing, but keep that in mind.**_

**Chapter 2 -**_ Little Island Out at Sea_

On an island, a little off Okinawa, there was a woman. Her name was Mutsumi Otohime, and she was also trying to get admitted to Toudai. She had failed the enterance exams twice and is trying for the third try this year.

"Kei-Kun... Don't forget me... We'll get into Toudai together..." said Mutsumi in her sleep.

A small yellow turtle with a green shell came up to Mutsumi and poked her. "Mew!" it said.

Mutsumi slowly opened her eyes and saw bright sunlight shine through the window.

"Oh my... I must have dozed off..." she said with a silly smile on her face. She looked at the time and realized she overslept. "Ari! Ari! I'm late again," she said.

"Mew??"

"I'm late Tama-Chan... to get my watermelons." she replied, like she knew what the turtle was asking.

She hurried off to the showers and undressed herself.

"Mew??" the turtle asked again.

"Yup! You can come in too," she replied and took the turtle to the bathroom. She quickly showered and dried herself. She was walking back into her room and saw the photograph of herself and "Kei-Kun." She didn't get his full name so she just called him Kei-Kun.

"Are you thinking of me Kei-Kun...? Do you even remember me?" she asked herself quietly looking out through the window.

Meanwhile, Keitaro was staring out the window asking himself, "Are you thinking of me? Do you even remember me...?"

They both stared out the window and saw the same sun, the same sky... the same horizon... Somehow they knew they remembered each other.

"Mew!" said Tama-Chan.

"Oh! You right! I'm not even dressed yet," she said with a silly smile.

She got dressed and took Tama-Chan. They headed to the beach where... she fainted into the sand...

...She found herself inside again in her room. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a figure. "Kei-Kun!! You found me!!" she exclamined and hugged the person.

"Kei-Kun...?? Mutsumi, I'm your father."

She opened her eyes fully and smiled. "Did I faint again...?"

"Yes you did. I think you should be taking it easy... Oh! And I got you your watermelons."

"My watermelons!!! Thank you," she squealed with delight.

"Good thing you have that turtle. It found me and lead me to you," he said.

"Really?? Awwww... Tama-Chan!" She took the turtle and suffocated it between her breasts, smothering it with love.

"Mew!" the turtle said, gasping for air.

"Mutsumi... I need to tell you something," said her father.

Mutsumi stopped smothering her turtle with love and looked at her father. "What is it?" she asked with that silly smile on her face.

"I've decided... to send you Hinata Sou. It's much more closer to Toudai then it is here. Alot of woman your age will be there studying for Toudai."

"Really?? Thank you! I'll pack right away." she said.

Her father smiled. "We leave in about three days.Rest up honey."

Mutsumi packed quickly and eagerly. She was almost finished until she came across the photograph again. "If I get into Toudai... maybe I'll see you..."

Keitaro Urashima took out his photograph book, and flipped the pages until he got to the promised one. "If I get into Toudai this year... maybe I'll see you.

"Train 902 will be arriving shortly. Please ready your belongings and be ready to exit the train."

Keitaro gathered his luggage and got ready to leave the train, while Mutsumi finished packing. They looked out the window and smiled. "I'll see you in Toudai my promised lover..." they said together.

So in a little island out at sea, lives Keitaro's lover. Destiny will bring them together again... soon... Bonded together by the promise.


	3. Can't You Smile?

**Chapter 3 - **_Can't you smile?_

Keitaro got ready to leave the train as it neared Tokyo startion. He looked for that girl that he put his arm around to apologize once again, but she was no where to be seen.

"Where did she go...?" he asked himself quietly.

The train hummed to a stop at Tokyo station.

"Please leave in an orderly fashion. We hope you enjoyed your trip," said a voice from the train P.A.

Keitaro shuffled off the train and wiped his glasses. He waved for a taxi.

"Where to sir?" asked the taxi driver.

"To Hinata Sou please."

"Hmm... I can only dirve as close to the bridge. Is that fine?" he asked.

"Yes, thats fine."

Keitaro stuffed his belongings in the trunk and got in. The taxi zoomed off.

"So... why are you going to Hinata Sou?" asked the taxi driver.

"Well my grandma Hina is the kanrarin of Hinata Sou and she wanted me to come by for some reason," Keitaro replied.

"Ahhh... I see. Are you a Toudai student?"

Keitaro thought quickly. "It would hurt to lie," he thought.

"Yes, I'm a Toudai student, second year," he lied.

"Really?? My son is trying to get into Toudai. Unfortunatly, we don't have enough money to support him. He's very smart but..."

"Yes. My family had that problem too. But I got a scholarship to get myself into Toudai. I didn't need take the enterance exams," Keitaro lied again.

"Ahh.. I see... Well, we're here. Thats 234 yen."

Keitaro handed him the money and got his things. He looked across the bridge and saw a tall looming building.

"Thats Toudai... I'll get in this year..." said Keitaro.

He looked behind him and saw three old men. The town's council.

"Dreaming is not believing," said one of them.

Keitaro stared at him blankly and started walking towards a bench. He sat down and thought to himself. "He said... Dreaming is not believing... Does he mean that I'm just dreaming that I'll get into Toudai... and I'm not determined enough...?"

Keitaro was so caught up in thinking he didn't realize that the same girl he saw in the train sat down beside him again. She had a sad look on her face. Keitaro stopped thinking of the quote and saw her beside him.

"Hey... your that girl," he said.

The girl looked at him with blurry eyes.

"Hi...," she said shyly. She brushed her tears off with her shirt.

"How come your crying? Is something wrong...?" Keitaro asked.

'I'm moving soon... but I don't want to go. My parents are mad at each other, and they are getting a divorce. They want to get away from each other but... I don't want to go...," she said sobbing.

"Do you have any friends...?" he asked.

"No... nobody wants to be my friend... I'm not doing so well in school."

Keitaro looked at her carefully and said, "Well, I'll be your friend."

She looked at him in suprise. She blushed and thought, "_How can someone be so kind...?_"

"What is your name?" he asked.

"My name... my name is Shinobu-Chan Maehara," she said shyly.

"Ahhh... Well, my name is Keitaro Urashima. I'm a Toudai student," he lied.

Shinobu's eyes widened and said, 'Your a Toudai student... you must be very smart."

Shinobu became silient. She hasn't smilied once throughout the conversation. Keitaro looked at her solemn face.

"Shinobu... why don't you smile?" he asked.

Shinobu stared into Kietaro's eyes. "I'm sorry Keitaro-sempai... I didn't hear you..."

"Can't you smile?" Keitaro asked again.

Shinobu's eyes filled with tears again. "I'm sorry, but I must go," she said and ran off.

Keitaro watched curiously at her strange behaviour. All he could was feel sorry for her...

"You there! You evil man! Hurting an innocent girl's feelings! I ask you, does that make you feel good? You must be punished for your evil deed.," said a female voice in front of Keitaro.

Keitaro looked up and saw a kendo girl with a sword in her hand carrying a bag.

"What?! I don't understa-""

"Quiet! Prepare for your judgement!" she said and raised her sword.

"No! Ahhh!!!" exclmained Keitaro and he started running with his luggage.

"Zankusen!" she yelled slashing air with her sword towards Keitaro.

A massive wind energy hit Keitaro on the back and sent him flying throught the air.

"Ahhh!!" Keitaro screamed almost crying.

Keitaro landed in front of a large residential palace. He looked up and read the sign. "Hinata Sou... I'm finally here..."

He entered Hinata Sou and looked around. His grandma was no where to be seen. He saw a sign that said Hot Springs.

"_I think I need to take a hot bath...."_ he thought and he entered the hot springs.


End file.
